


SOMOS POLVO DE ESTRELLAS

by Decompositionbeauty



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angustía, Boys In Love, Drama, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 15:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10789737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Decompositionbeauty/pseuds/Decompositionbeauty
Summary: Draco Malfoy creía en el destinoHarry Potter creía en Draco Malfoy





	SOMOS POLVO DE ESTRELLAS

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arlette G.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Arlette+G.).



> Lo de siempre, supongo (?), los personajes no me pertenecen, son de exclusiva propiedad de J.K
> 
> Este Fanfics fue subido a dos plataformas con anterioridad si les parece conocido soy la misma autora tanto de Fanfiction.net y Wattpad.

  1. **Todo oscuro y sin estrellas**



Suspiró llevándose hasta los labios la quinta taza de café de los últimos quince minutos. Dejó con sumo cuidado el café humeante en el buró y delineó el contorno de la camilla con la yema de sus dedos, sus ojos verdes opaco recorrían intranquilos las sábanas blancas que cubrían el cuerpo pálido y escuálido de su ex pareja.

Ya llevaba dos largos años escuchando diariamente el ruido de las máquinas que lo mantenían con vida, y día a día con cada nueva resonancia del equipo médico; perdía un poco de su cordura. Y la esperanza de ver nuevamente sus pozos oscuros dirigirse hasta él.

Rememoraba con exactitud el día que sus irises se encontraron con la escena del contrario restregando su dermis con la de aquel desconocido y sus labios recorriendo cada rincón de aquella piel ardiendo; lo vio entregándose con tanta locura con tanta pasión que en ese minuto forzosamente le hizo entender a su corazón que él no le amaba.

Huyó de ahí con el corazón maltrecho. No supo cuánto tiempo pasó para que sus irises volviesen a divisar los pozos oscuros como una noche sin estrellas.   

—   ¿Por qué? — cuestionó bajito, como si al elevar sus palabras su corazón se viese aún más afectado por la situación. — ¿Por qué Cedric? ¿qué fue lo que yo no hice­?

Y Cedric solo lo miró, suspiró y buscó las palabras exactas para describir la situación sin ahogarse entre silabas vacías.

—Nos perdimos, Harry. Confundimos lo que sentíamos y nos llevamos a este destino… a lastimarnos. No eras, ni serás el amor de mi vida. No llegué a sentirte, ni mucho menos llegué a sentirnos; estábamos jugando a amarnos, pero tampoco sentí un mínimo de cariño más allá de esa amistad que teníamos y luego llegó él como una ráfaga. Y sin mucho esfuerzo terminó borrándote de mi vida.

—No requería de mucho esfuerzo si dijiste que nunca llegaste a quererme de verdad— espetó queriendo sonar divertido, pero su corazón lo traicionó y su voz sonó demasiado herida. Suspiró dirigiéndose hasta su auto que se encontraba apartado unos metros más allá —Yo te amaba Cedric, te amaba tanto que hubiese sido feliz si todo esto lo hubieses dicho antes.

—   ¿Ya no me amas más­?

Harry se lo pensó quizás decirlo, aunque fuese mentira podía ser el primer paso a olvidarlo por completo.

—Ya no más. Eres libre— murmuró y con un suspiro largo y quedo agregó —tan libre como siempre debiste ser.

Y en cuanto Harry volteó Cedric intuyó que ya no había vuelta atrás. Así que intentó alcanzarlo quería retenerlo un poco más ahí a su lado, aunque fuese egoísta de su parte, quería que sus ojos esmeraldas lo siguiesen observando con cariño. Trató de alcanzarlo tanto que su vista periférica falló, imposibilitándolo huir de aquel auto que a toda velocidad arremetió contra su cuerpo.

Harry cuándo sintió el estruendo del vehículo contra algún cuerpo desconocido; casi rogó porque ese cuerpo no sea Cedric, pero, cuando finalmente volteó y vio ese ensangrentado cuerpo ahí tendido en el pavimento… su pulso se aceleró y su respiración entorpeció.

—Te pondrás bien.

Y parecía que aquel día los sonidos producidos desde su garganta seca… no estaban de su lado. En lugar de sonar abatido, sonó frio y distante. Cómo si aquel accidente no fuese de mayor importancia y qué las sílabas que había pronunciado fueron solo mero trámite y no las sentía realmente.

*

Ahora en la actualidad sus irises verde esmeralda reposaban en el rostro pálido y su boca articuló las mismas tres palabras que pronunció cuando su cuerpo fue ingresado en aquel sanatorio.

—Te pondrás bien.

Así como un mantra, aquellas palabras siempre salían de sus labios. Esperando que algún día no muy lejano sus pupilas negras como el firmamento infinito de cada noche, volviesen a mirarlo luego de aquel letargo que lo dejó al borde de la locura.

 

—Señor Potter— carraspeó una voz a sus espaldas. Harry volteó, y de alguna manera pudo deducir lo que el individuo de bata blanca tenía que decirle —Tiene que irse, la hora de visitas terminó.

Asintió. Y tomó su abrigo, y antes de irse de ahí le susurró _“No puedo estar toda la vida diciéndote que mejorarás, depende de ti si quieres abrir los ojos nuevamente. Yo por mi parte perdí la esperanza, pero espero equivocarme, Cedric.”_

—El tiempo avanza, Ce. Y te está dejando atrás.

Cuando finalmente estuvo fuera del recinto, soltó un suspiro largo y quedo. Con la cabeza gacha continuó su camino perdido entre el universo finito de sus pensamientos no llegó a notar cuando el caminar innato se vio detenido por un alto rubio frente a él.

—Perdón yo… estaba distraído y no me fijé por donde iba— comentó con nerviosismo puesto que, en el momento que el desconocido lo miró directamente a los ojos vio aquel mar plata en el que sufría el peligro inminente de ahogarse.

—Vivimos en un mundo en el que nadie se fija por dónde va— espetó el otro con voz dulce. Y el timbre de su voz… le taladró el alma.

Harry no creía en el amor a primera vista, sin embargo, un sentimiento cálido le nacía desde el estómago. Asintió y susurró un leve _perdón_ dispuesto a seguir su camino hacia quién-sabe-dónde, ignorando por completo el rastro de esperanza que iluminaba los ojos del contrario.

Cuando finalmente dio el primer paso, una mano ejerció presión sobre su hombro haciéndolo voltear y lo primero que observó al hacerlo fue la sonrisa queda que el de pupilas consteladas le dirigía y sin saber porque sintió como una ráfaga se apoderaba de sus vísceras; haciéndolo estremecer.

—   ¿Un café? — preguntó pronunciando las letras despacio como si dudase entre si invitarlo o no.

—Yo…

—   ¡Oh! ¡Vamos! Tal vez allí puedas desahogarte— comentó observándolo directamente a los ojos, a lo que el moreno desvió la mirada. El chico de ojos tan grises como la plata lo estaba haciendo sentir tantas casas, tantas. Muchas más de las que sintió con Cedric. —digo— intentó corregirse mientras buscaba la mirada del más bajo, suspiró cuando no logró encontrarla y continuó —así podrás hablar de lo que tenía tan distraído.

El de ojos verdes no intentó siquiera negarse ante dicha propuesta, por lo que solo asintió medio perdido entre el cielo estrellado de las pupilas contrarias. El otro lo tomó del brazo y sin perder ni un segundo más lo llevó casi a rastras a su cafetería favorita.

Al llegar el más alto le indicó que podía tomar asiento en una mesa que se encontraba pegada a un rincón y totalmente alejada del resto. El moreno tomó asiento y el de las pupilas oscuras le dijo que volvería pronto… y lo hizo con dos cafés humeantes en cada una de sus manos.

—No sabía con exactitud que pedir para ti, así que me tomé la libertad de pedirte mi café favorito.

El de inmediato desvió la vista hacia el tazón y, después de unos segundos le sonrió.

—   ¿Café con crema y un poco de caramelo? Parece que gustas de lo dulce.

El otro asintió sonriente. Y Harry sintió como aquella pequeña sonrisa desataba una ráfaga en su interior.

—        ¿Qué era lo que tenías? — cuestionó con curiosidad.

El pelinegro soltó un suspiro y en un tono quedo, comenzó a contar su historia.

—… Y desde entonces todo el día, todos los días estoy frente a su camilla esperando que abra sus ojos. Pero, tal parece que él no desea despertar. Y como le dije hace un rato el tiempo avanza y lo está dejando atrás.

En silencio las pupilas grisáceas del contrario lo observaban con un sentimiento que ninguno de los dos podía describir con claridad.

—        ¿Aún lo amas?

La pregunta le aceleró el pulso, y su respiración se trastocó.

—No.

Y finalmente era cierto, ya no le amaba. Su corazón ya no dolía al oír su nombre y sabía que cuando Cedric despertara y sus ojos se dirigieran hasta él; su órgano vital ya no aceleraría su ritmo.

—Ahora tú eres libre.

Tenía razón. Ya no quemaba, ya no dolía, ya no se le faltaban los pies cuando lo tenía cerca… ya era libre.

Luego del último trago a su bebida, Harry miró hacia el individuo que lo acompañaba el cuál revolvía el café disfrutándolo como nunca… con aquella acción nuevamente sintió como una ráfaga se apoderaba de su interior y su garganta quedaba seca.

—   ¿Nos volveremos a encontrar?

El poseedor de las pupilas grisáceas, se levantó con pesadez del asiento y con un ligero suspiro se dirigió hasta la portilla. Con cuidado y con su zurda desplegó el tablón y desde allí sin mirar atrás habló

—Si el destino así lo quiere

—   ¿Y si el destino así no lo quiere?

Y su corazón maltrecho aceleró su pulso y percibió como miles de cometas se apoderaban de sus vísceras, cuando vio al más alto negar con su cabeza.

—Pues entonces no podremos negarnos.

Harry solo pudo mover su cabeza frenéticamente de un lado hasta el otro cuando observó que una de las extremidades inferiores de aquel hombre se entregaba al álgido exterior… Y en un vago intento por retenerlo allí junto a él; murmuró.

—   ¿Tanto crees en el destino?

El otro solo exhaló el aire de sus pulmones y aún en la posición anterior, parlamentó

—En algo hay que creer

Y así sin darle la oportunidad al moreno de replicar, su cuerpo se entregó por completo a las bajas temperaturas del exterior. El ojiverde tardó unos segundos en comprender que se había quedado solo y casi de inmediato salió en busca del dueño del mar estrellado como irises.

Al momento en qué lo alcanzó su corazón galopeó alocado entre sus paredes. Estiró con nerviosismo su diestra hasta el hombro del contrario y lo presionó sin demasiada fuerza haciendo voltear al más alto. Y nuevamente, sintió que se ahogaría en el mar palta de aquellas pupilas.

—   ¿No me dirás tu nombre siquiera?

Los irises grises iban y venían recorriendo el cuerpo agitado del moreno… fue entonces que sus pupilas se encontraron con las esmeraldas del sujeto y, solo eso le bastó para que su corazón acelerara su ritmo, su respiración se trastocara y parecía que el piso bajo de él se removía inquieto; tan inquieto como su corazón. Creyó que desfallecería. Creyó que era cuestión de segundos para perderse en esos ojos verdes.

—Si el destino nos quiere… la próxima vez que nos crucemos te lo diré— balbuceó aún trastocado por lo que esos ojos le habían hecho sentir.

—   ¿Y si así no lo desea? ¿Al menos puedo saber eso? Es lo único que pido

Negó.

—Te lo diría— suspiró — ¿Pero de qué te sirve saber el nombre de alguien a quién no verás nunca en tu vida?

—Para buscarte. Y así hacerle frente al destino y quizás… solo quizás poder cambiarlo.

Y el corazón del más bajo arremetió tan fuerte contra sus paredes que sintió que en cualquier momento se saldría de su cavidad.

—Simplemente deja esto y ya. Chocamos, nos tomamos un café y ya pasó. Sin embargo, cualquiera de ahí— espetó apuntando hacia algún transeúnte distraído —creerá que somos una pareja que acaba de romper… No puedes llegar, así como así a mi vida.

—Pasa qué, con solo mirarte pusiste mi mundo de cabeza.

Y ambos pares de ojos, plata y verde, se debatían entre si dejarse ir o luchar contra todo para quedarse ahí un poco más. Pero el dueño de los irises verdes los apartó con brusquedad y susurró.

—No estamos aquí para complacer al destino ni a la vida misma, estamos aquí para complacernos a nosotros mismos.

Y fue en ese momento que sin mirar atrás el más alto se alejó rendido a que el mayor no le daría su nombre.

—Tal vez yo si esté aquí para complacer a la vida.

Pero el moreno no le escuchó, siguió su camino sin retroceder. Por un momento pensó que podría ir tras él, sin embargo, no podía hacerlo… él creía firmemente en qué si las cosas tenían que ocurrir; lo harían. Resignado y con el frío calándole las vísceras continuó su camino en dirección contraria.

*

No sabía con exactitud cuánto había pasado desde su encuentro casual con el moreno de ojos verdes. Un mes. Dos meses o tal vez tres. Él no lo podía definir con claridad, solo sabía que desde entonces aquellos ojos aparecían en sus sueños; haciéndolo estremecer. Tampoco podía definir desde hacía cuanto que la situación en su hogar era tan más crítica que una bomba a punto de denotar.

Soltó un gran suspiro cuando se posicionó frente a la entrada de su departamento. Y al momento de colocar las llaves en el cerrojo se sintió aún más vulnerable y fuera de lugar, principalmente su cerebro intentaba dañarlo aturdiéndolo con la misma pregunta _¿Cuándo dejarás de ser tan cobarde y terminarás con esta relación tan tóxica que llevas?_ solo lo ignoró una vez más y giró la llavecilla y empujó levemente la madera para encontrarse con el apartamento pulcro y en el sillón principal aquel sujeto que lo tenía sumergido en un mar infinito de preguntas que era incapaz de responder por si mismo.

Cuando el alto castaño sintió que la puerta principal del departamento se abría, cerró su libro y miró al contrario con una ceja elevaba y el ceño fruncido.

—   ¿Se podría saber dónde andabas? Es tarde.

Negó.

—Ni siquiera yo sé dónde estaba. Solo caminé porque me sentía perdido— murmuró mirando al piso, inhaló el aire que mantenía en sus pulmones y con el poco de valor que tenía levantó un poco la cabeza y fijó su vista en un punto y continuó —No me tengo, no sé en qué momento me perdí con tanta falta de amor, de confianza, de tus arranques de histeria… Nos estamos haciendo daño y no quiero seguir así. Y es aquí en estas alturas del partido en el que me doy cuenta que al mirarme al espejo ni siquiera yo me reconozco.

El otro elevó su cuerpo del sillón y con el rostro colorado por la ira, con sus manos empuñadas y su respiración entrecortada se le acerco peligrosa y amenazadoramente.

—Tú no dijiste eso— manifestó impregnando el coraje que sentía en cada una de las letras que había pronunciado con anterioridad, al contrario de él, las pupilas consteladas se encontraban tranquilas… tanto qué lo alteró aún más.

—Mírate y mírame a mí. ¿Somos los mismos de antes? La inmadurez nos pasó la cuenta y, después de un tiempo de acostumbrarnos a la rutina… ni el amor quedaba. Ya ni sé quién eres tú o quién soy yo, lo que nos unía ya no está y es inútil seguir intentando renacer desde las cenizas… porque ni eso queda.

Negó. E intentó tocarlo, pero el más bajo no lo permitió. Tal vez podía recuperar un poco de aquello que tenían y quizás con las vueltas de la vida él podía volver a enamorarse de aquel de pupilas grises no obstante para ello debía retenerlo allí a su lado.

—No puedes simplemente irte así. Pueden existir muchas razones para irte, pero si aún hay una sola que te obligue a quedarte pues entonces hazlo.

—Nos hacemos daño. Y necesito recuperar lo poco de autoestima que me queda yéndome de aquí, ya que este hace mucho dejó de ser mi lugar.

Sin mediar ni una palabra más, se dirigió hasta la habitación principal cuando llegó ahí tomó una maleta oculta del armario. Y en ella depositó todo lo necesario, para la rehacer su vida lejos de ahí y de él.

Cuándo estuvo todo listo volvió a la sala y exhaló con ligereza y le espetó.

—No pienses en esto como el fin, sino como el comienzo de algo aún más grande que nosotros mismos. Somos humanos y es propio de la especie aprender de sus errores… aprendamos de este y la próxima vez que queramos aventurarnos a caminar de la mano de alguien que sea siempre tomándola fuerte tan fuerte que el amor no se pierda. No como nos pasó. Sé siempre feliz.

Y dicho esto arrastró su maleta fuera del apartamento con el orgullo en alto y su corazón latiendo como nunca. Podía respirar. Por primera vez en la vida tomaba las riendas de la misma, creyó que sería la única vez que lo haría.

Nunca imaginó lo que sucedería después.


End file.
